


A night at Derek's

by GhostwithShotgun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Fluff, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostwithShotgun/pseuds/GhostwithShotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an quite eventful evening togheter, Derek and Stiles has got a secret to keep from the rest of the pack, at least for a while. It seems to go fine for a while, but of course things goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> A pretty improvised Sterek fanfic that was meant as a oneshot at first. But I thought it turned out quite well anywas.  
> Enjoy! :)

"Get in the car." Derek says, supporting Stiles with his whole body.Stiles makes a move towards the driver's seat, but Derek stops him.  
"Oh no, I'm driving. You're hurt." He orders Stiles goes to the passenger seat and sits down with a sigh and groans out of pain.  
Derek jumps into the car and drives as fast as he can back to the loft. He turns the car off and walks around to Stiles. The boy is barely conscious. Derek frowns a little bit as he lifts him up and carries him all the way inside and drops him carefully on the sofa. Stiles groans a little.  
Derek sits down beside him nd checks his injuries. He frowns even more as he realizes that he has to take Stiles' shirt off. He tries to do it carefully, but the shirt is wet with blood and torn at some places so it's easier to simply just rip it apart. Derek checks the rest of the cuts on Stiles' body, trying not to stare at it. God, what was wrong with him tonight?  
He cleans all the cuts, bandages them and does some stitches on the worst ones.  
"Damn Peter..." Derek mutters as he works. As he's done he looks down at the teenager. He seems to be getting his consciousness back slowly. Derek sighs lightly with relief.   
His uncle Peter had been tricking them again. He, Stiles and Derek were going to defeat Kate once and for all, but Peter had been working with Kate the entire time. While he was busy fighting his uncle, Kate had attacked Stiles. The boy had been doing very well even though he's only a human and just had a bat to fight with. It was a miracle that he was still alive. Derek had managed to make Peter and Kate retreat, and the half-carry Stiles to Stiles' jeep. Derek growls quietly at the memories, but is interrupted by Stiles waking up.  
"Dereke? Where are we?" He asks, rubbing his face.  
"At the loft." Derek answers. Stiles nods and sits up.  
"Do you want me to drive you home?" Derek asks, a bit softer than usual.  
"Not really. I'm a little bit too tired and I don't want dad to see me like this. But if you'd rather do that than let me stay here that's fine." Stiles replies, still with his head in his hands.  
"It's alright, you can stay here overnight. Besides, you never know if Peter and Kate will attack again. And I kind of had to destroy your shirt to take care of your wounds. I'll go see if I've got one that's too small for me." Derek says and walks out of the room, leaving Stiles to try and take the whole situation in.  
Derek is soon back an tosses a shirt at Stiles. He catches it and pulls it over his head. He smiles a little bit because of how much it smells of Derek.   
Derek sits down beside him and an uncomfortable silence falls over them. Stiles gets up and walks over to the small collection of films he's spotted. He laughs a little when he sees that it's mostly romantic comedies.  
"Those are Peter's. I don't really like them." Derek says in an unreadable tone, Stiles picks one of them and Derek walks over.   
"I'll start it. You get back to the sofa." He commands and Stiles obeys, for once. As soon as the film has started he sits back in the sofa. He's surprised by how quiet Stiles is. The only sounds he makes are comments about the moste cliché lines in a low voice and little laughs every now and then.  
Derek guesses that it's because he's incredibly exhausted after the... eventful evening. After about half the film Derek feels something quite heavy hit his arm. He looks down and almost smiles at the sight of Stiles half asleep, laying with his head against Derek's arm. Derek decides to not do anything about it and just let the boy be. He's glad that Stiles isn't a werewolf, because then the speed that his heart is beating at would be very embarassing.  
It's not long until Stiles starts snoring. Derek smiles and decides to sit like that all night, not risking to wake Stiles up with too much movements. He bends down an kisses Stiles on the forehead.  
"Good night, Stiles." He whispers.  
"Good night, Derek." Stiles mumbles into his arm, and Derek freezes. Stiles is not fully asleep yet. Derek prays that he won't remember the kiss when he wakes up.

And he's lucky. At least he thinks so. As soon as the sun rises, Stiles yawns and sits up, rubbing his eyes. He looks around and seems very confused. Then he spots Derek.  
"Derek? Wht the hell happened last night? I remember the fight and barely getting back to the jeep, the rest is black." He says with a voice heavy from sleeping.  
"I drove you back here to patch you up, and you didn't want your dad to see you like that so you stayed here." Derek explains, feeling more secure. If Stiles didn't remember anything else, he couldn't remember the kiss. Right?  
"Okay. And I guess there is a really explanation to why I'm wearing what I'm guessing is one of your shirts too?" Stiles asks.  
"I had to rip ypur shirt apart to take care of some of your cuts, so yes there is" Derek answers, and Stiles nods.  
"I think I remember something about that... Yeah, I do. You gave it to me when I got my consciousness back yesterday, right?" Stiles aks, and Derek nods, trying to hide reaction to Stiles starting to remember.  
"And if I remember it correctly, we watched one of Peter's films and I fell asleep?" Stiles asks and Derek nods again. Stiles smirks.  
"There is something you don't want me to remember... did you get angry and throw me against a wall or something?" He asks and checks his head for injuries, but Derek shakes his head.  
"Forget it. It's nothing." he says, but Stiles shakes his head and goes quiet for a long time, which worries Derek since that kid usually never shuts up.   
"Ah, right! You kissed me on the forehead right before I fell asleep!" Stiles bursts out, and Derek goes stiff. Stiles just laughs at him.  
"Anyways, I should be getting back home before dad starts to worry." Stiles says and stands up. HHe bends down and kisses Derek on the cheek before he practically jumps out of the loft.  
"Thanks for patching me up and letting me stay here!" he shouts before he's gone, leaving Derek sitting in the sofa, leigt smiling and trying to process what had just happened.


	2. Christmas Joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not Christmas, but I think I wrote this around that time. And it's still winter, so I think it's acceptable :)

Stiles is laying on his bed. He looks up at the roof and sighs heavily. It' been three months since That Night at Derek's, and nothing had happened. They had met at the meetings with the pack and fought Peter and Kate a few times, but neither of them had mentioned That Night. Stiles hadn't said anything about it to Scott or Lydia. Not anyone.  
Christmas is in one week, and he's bought all the presents he need. He's even bought one for Derek, just in case.   
His thoughts won't let him sleep, but eventually he dozes off a little bit. He's just about to fall asleep when he hears a faint knock on his window.  
"Let me sleep, Scott. I'll see you tomorrow. No need to knock on my window in the middle of the night." he mumbles into his pillow.  
"Good thing I came now if you're seeing Scott tomorrow." a voice says, and Stiles flies up from his bed in surprise.  
"Derek?! What are you doing here? Not to sound rude or anything, I just didn't expect..." Stiles says, but is cut off by Derek.  
"Just decided to drop by, seeing as it's soon Christmas and everything." he says, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. Stiles nods and notices that he'd been drooling before Derek showed up and tries to dicretely wipe it away, which only results in him feeling more awkward than he already does.  
"Lucky you. If you had drooled on me you wouldn't still be alive." Derek says and Stiles is confused at first, before he relizes that Derek is talking about That Night three months ago.  
"So, did you want anything or did you just decide to show up in the middle of the night?" Stiles asks, trying to diffuse the awkwardness.  
"Just decided to drop by." Derek says and sits down next to Stiles. They sit in silence on Stiles' bed for longer than he would wish.  
"Well, one of us is gonna have to make the first move." Derek says suddenly, and Stiles looks confused.  
"An I guess that's gonna be me." Derek says, before leaning in and kissing Stiles right on the lips. Stiles stiffens in chock by the sudden and totally unexpected move by Derek, but soon he relaxes and kisses him back.  
They break apart after a while and Derek smiles. Stiles takes to opportuinty to actually look at Derek Hale smiling. A true rarity, which Stiles thinks is a real shame since his smile is the most beautiful thing ever.  
"I'll drop by again in a few days. Go back to sleep now." Derek says while standing up and walking over to the window again.  
"As if I'm gonna be able to sleep now." Stiles mutters, but he lays back on his bed again.  
"Goodnight, Stiles." Derek says while climbing back outside.  
"Goodnight, Derek." Stiles replies. He closes his eyes to the sound of the window closing.

"Dude, what is up with you today?" Scott asks for what must be at least the fifth time that day. Stiles finishes his slice of pizza before answering.  
"I already told you. I had a nice evening and got myself a good night's sleep for the first time in months." he says. He had decided as soon as he woke up that morning not to mention what's going on between him and Derek, at least not at the moment. Scott turns away from the TV screen to look at Stiles.  
"Why don't you tell me why your evening was so nice then?" he asks.  
"I was happy, listening to music and I had nothing to do. It's not often that happens, and I appreciate those moments." Stiles explains, or rather, he lies. His evening had been crap before Derek showed up.   
"Okay then. I don't believe you, but it doesn't seem like I'll get another answer." Scott says and turns back to the TV. Stiles mentally high-fives himself for dodging any more questions.

As soon as Scott's gone Stiles lays down on his bed and stares into the thin air since he's got nothing else to do. The night passes slowly and when it's midnight Stiles decides that it's late enough to sleep.  
He wakes up to a sudden cold breeze sweeping trough his room. He wraps the covers closer to himself and sleepily turns around towards the window and sees Derek carefully closing it.  
"Derek? What are you doing here? Dad's gonna kill us both if he sees you here!" Stiles says, suddenly fully awake.  
"You know that I can be quiet, right? I'm more worried about you waking him up." Derek smirks, walks over to the bed and sits down.  
"When's your dad going to work anyways?" he asks. Stiles looks at the clock.  
"In an hour. At least he won't come in here. He always let me sleep as long as I want during weekends and breaks." Hs says, feeling sleepy again.  
"Not too long left then." Derek says, and after that they wait in silence for the Sheriff to go to work. After about two minutes Stiles pats one of the pillows to gesture to Derek to lie down. If the werewolf is gonna wait for his dad to leave, he might as well be comfortable. To his slight surprise, Derek does lay down. Afteralmost an hour they hear Stiles' dad drive off.  
"So, why would he kill us both if he saw me here?" Derek asks with a raised eyebrow.  
"'Cause, he knows about the werewolf-thing and all that stuff and that you haven't killed anyone, but he still doesn't trust you, especially since you're related to Peter, and I've gotten hurt a lot lately because of him, plus the fact that you actually are a werewolf. If he saw you in my room this early in the morning he would probably flip out." Stiles explains quickly and Derek nods.  
"Well, imma go get some breakfast now anyways." Stiles says and jumps out of bed.   
Derek follows him as he walks down the stairs and into the kitchen. He takes out some bread and milk and is on his way to sit down at the table, but stops.  
"Have you eaten breakfast? It's pretty early." he asks, and Derek shakes his head.  
"No. I don't eat much at all. I'm a bit busy at the moment as you know, so I don't eat or sleep more than absolutely necessary." he says like it's the most obvious thing ever. Stiles shakes his head.  
"Then someone needs to change that. Sit down, Sourwolf." he says, pressing Derek down on a chair.  
He walks over to the fridge.  
"Let's see... what can I make..." he mumbles to himself as he drums with his fingers.

Soon he's mixing pancake batter while running around the kitchen to look for things to have on the pancakes. He finds some ice cream and jam from the secret place where he hides things from his dad to keep him from eating it. It isn't long before all the pancakes are done. He made a lot of them to get some for himself too. He puts plates and stuff on the table, and finally the pancakes.  
"Eat." he orders and Derek obeys. He takes two pancakes and some jam and ice cream. Stiles glares a bit at him until he starts eating, and then he takes two pancakes for himself too.  
"You're good at this." Derek says with a mouth full of food.  
"Good, that means you can eat a lot." Stiles smirks and Derek nods.  
"Definitely."  
For a person who doesn't eat much at all, Derek eats an awful lot and seems really full when the last pancake is eaten.  
"Thanks, Stiles. I needed that." Derek says with a small smile.  
"Yeah, you did. And you also need a day off, so you're staying here." Stiles decides.  
"No, I'm not. I think I'm close to finding a way to beat Peter and Kate. I need to work." Derek says, with a small frown that means that he'd rather stay at Stiles'.  
"Oh, good on you. That you're close to finding a solution for it all means that you deserve and got the time to take a day off. No objections." Stiles says, firmly but still soft.  
"Now, move your ass over to the sofa while I do the dishes. And don't you dare leave it." Stiles continues, pulling Derek's chair out. Derek looks baffeled about Stiles taking the command, and does as he's told.Soon, Stiles is done in the kitchen and goes to join Derek in the sofa.  
"So, I hope you've seen Star Wars. Otherwise this relationship isn't gonna work out." he says as he jumps down beside Derek.  
Derek looks surprised again (oh how Stiles loves that look) and shakes his head.  
"No, I haven't." he admits.  
"Good thing we can fi that issue right away then." Stiles says, walks over to the films and pulls the first one out.   
They spend the morning watching Star Wars. When it's time for lunch, Stiles leaves Derek in the sofa to go and make them something to eat. When he's done, he cariies two plates with pasta, salmon, sauce and vegetables into the living room.  
"There's more in the kitchen." Stiles says before he starts eating.  
"Are you trying to make me fat, Stiles Stilinski?" Derek asks jokingly.  
"No, I'm trying to make you eat an healthy amount of food. Now shut up and eat." Stiles replies before stuffing his mouth with pasta.  
As soon as all the food, including the food in the kitchen, is eaten Derek sits back with a heavy sigh and a hand on his stomach.  
"If you're the one cooking, maybe I could start eating more. At least when Peter and Kate are dealt with." he says jokingly, but he secretly hopes that Stiles will say yes. That boy is a fantastic cook!  
"Okay then. Come over when my dad's at work." Stiles says, happy to get a reason to see Derek more often. After that they go silent for a while.  
"Oh, and by the way, I'm thinking of celebrating Christmas with the pack on Christmas Eve. Do you feel like coming?" Derek asks.  
"Am I actually, really, a hundered percent, part of the pack?" Stiles asks with a wide smile.  
"Of course you are. You're Scott's best friend and my boyfriend. I thought you already knew that you're a part of the pack." Derek smiles. Stiles' whole body fills with joy when Derek calls him his boyfriend, and he nods.  
"Then I feel likae coming." He says with a big smile.  
"Good. But I think I will give you your present now instead." Derek says, pulling out a small box covered in silvery paper. Stiles jumps up from the sofa.  
"I'll be right back!" He shouts as he runs up the stairs to get Derek's present. He comes back down to see a very confused Derek looking at him.  
"I got you something too." He explains while trying to catch his breath. He gives the present to Derek, and after that neither of them makes a move.  
"I've got an idea." Stiles says. "How about we open them at the same time?"   
"Great idea." Derek nods.  
Derek is the first to unwrap his present and suddenly Stiles gets nervous. Derek opens the little box and smiles.  
"I didn't really know what to get you, so I took the first thing that came to mind." Stiles says nervously, afraid it isn't good enough.  
"Stiles, shut up. It's great. Thanks." Derek smiles, holding up the necklace with a triskele out of steel, painted plack. He puts it over his head and Stiles continues to unwrap his present.   
"I had some trouble finding something for you too, so I took the first thing tht came to mind, after a bit of thinking." Derek explains. Stiles smiles and picks up the wristband he got. It's made out of leather and got a few symbols embroidered in white on it. On the inside it has got a few words in another language.  
"It's a line in Latin, meant for protection. I think you're gonna need it if you keep running headfirst into danger. The symbols are Celtic and also meant for protection. You recognize some of them." Derek smiles and Stiles smiles widely.  
"Thanks, Derek. I love it." he says, leans in and kisses Derek.


	3. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know things have been a bit slow, but soon more stuff will happen, so please stick with it ^^

"I still don't get it." Derek complains, laying on his back on Stiles' bed.  
"Why team up with eachother to kill us and then just disappear?" he asks Stiles for like the thousand time.  
"As I've said the other, like, million times you've asked: I don't know. Both of them are psychos that even I can't understand. Just be glad that they're gone. I know they can come back and surprise us, but you know as well as I do that that won't work out for them. In conclusion: celebrate their disappearence. That's what I'm gonna do." Stiles replies and pats Derek on the right shoulder.  
"You're right. It still feels wrong though." he sighs.  
"What if they come back, and comes here first to kill you and I'm not here?" Derek asks, worried. Stiles rolls his eyes and smiles.  
"That's like literally the most unlikely thing ever happen. You practically live here, and when you're not here my dad is. And I actuallt think he would accept our relationship now, by the way. It would take a while, but he wouldn't kill you. He still thinks I'm only into girls, though." Stiles babbles.  
"I've already told you that you can tell your dad if you want to. I won't complain as long as the pack doesn't get to know anything. They would never stop teasing us." Derek says calmly with closed eyes. Stiles lays down beside him.  
"I think I'll tell dad tonight. It's been a month now, after all. Care to stay until then?" Stiles mumbles into the pillow.  
"Sure. Now shut up. I need to rest and your bed is more comfortable than mine." Derek answers, already sounding half-asleep. Stiles tries to crawl out of the bed to let the man rest alone, but is held back by a strong arm.  
"Nope. Lay still. You need rest too." Derek mumbles. Stiles lays down beside him and stares at the roof for a long while before finally dozing off.  
He is abrubtly awoken by Derek sitting up.  
"Your dad's home." he informs Stiles.  
"Okay" Stiles yawns. "Remember, you're staying here." he reminds Derek before sitting up too.  
"Of course. How could I forget?" Derek yawns. It's not long until they hear steps up the stairs and Stiles' dad comes in. He begins to say something, but goes silent when he spots Derek.  
"Are you discussing some... pack thing...?" he asks, sounding pretty taken aback.  
"Not really... Dad, remember when you caught me and Scott outside of a gay club, like ages ago, and I said there was something we needed to talk about? Well, I'm not gay as I implied then, but I do like guys too." Stiles says quietly, suddenly unsure, which Derek finds strange. Stiles always says whatever he thinks without thinking twice. His dad nods.  
"So... What you're saying is that you've got a boyfriend that happens to be a werewolf, and that werewolf happens to be Derek?" his dad asks, and Stiles nods.  
"Yup." he says simply and his dad nods. The Sheriff's eyes dart back and forth between his son and Derek.  
"Okay. Well... I'm gonna need some time to... adjust to that... but okay. For how long...?" the Sheriff asks, slightly chocked.  
Stiles' heartbeat drops to normal again, and Derek feels pretty relived. He was afraid the boy was gonna have a heart attack or something.  
"A month." Stiles replies with a smalll smile.  
"Okay... I just wanna know... What happened to Lydia?" his dad asks with one raised eyebrow.  
"Well... It'd been like ten years, so it probably would never happen. Ever. I'll go to the kitchen now, if you'll exuse me, while you do whatever dad. And Derek, you're staying here to eat with us." Stiles smiles, and Derek frowns a bit. Stiles snorts.  
"Just to make sure you're eating tonight." he says before walking down the stairs.

Stiles is mostly silent while they eat, while Derek and the Sheriff eats. Suddenly Derek goes quiet.  
"Someone just came in through your window, Stiles." then he listens a bit more.  
"I think it's Scott." then he sniffs in the air. "Yup. Definitely Scott." he confirms before continuing to eat.  
Scott appears in the kitchen and is on his way to say something, but then sees Derek.  
"Derek?" he asks, looking pretty weirded out.  
"Yeah." Derek confirms simply, and Scott looks at Stiles for an explaination.  
"Some nights I make sure that he eats. He's not good at eating a healthy amount of food by himself apparently." Stiles says, focusing on not completely lie and making sure that his heart beats in a steady rhythm. Derek looks slightly impressed.  
"Okay. Well... I was wondering if you could help me with the homework we've got in history?" Scott asks and Stiles stuffs his mouth full of food.  
"Read the pages 146-162, all the answers can be found there. And I suggest you read them a few extra times to memorize everything. It's easier to read those than the ones he told us to, they say pretty much the same thing anyways." He answers quickly.  
"Okay. Thanks dude. I'll... leave now." Scott says, backing out of the kitchen.  
"That's nice of you. See you in school tomorrow." Stiles smiles, and then Scott's gone. Derek listens after him for a bit, then turns to Stiles.  
"Impressive." he states simply.  
"Well, technically I didn't lie, I just avoided some parts of the truth that I didn't think was necessary for him to know about, since it doesn't really have anything to do with everything." Stiles explains and Derek nods.  
"I don't understand. Doesn't Scott know that the two of you are... together?" the Sheriff asks.  
"Nope. You're the only one who knows about it. Derek doesn't want the pack to know, they would be to annoying to be around." Stiles explains happily.  
"Okay... well, I'm going to bed. You two do whatever you want." his dad yawns and leaves the kitchen.  
"And you, Sourwolf, are helping me with the dishes." Stiles teases and Derek sighs.  
Soon they're done with the dishes.  
"Okay if I stay here overnight?" Derek asks. "As I said before, I like it better here."  
"Sure, I've just got some homework to do." Stiles smiles and walk up the stairs. He reads through the questions and then considers himself done. He changes into sleepwear and brushes his teeth before crawling into bed next to Derek,  
Derek puts an arm around him and Stiles nuzzles his nose into Derek's neck.  
"Goodnight, Stiles." Derek says and kisses the boy on the forehead.  
"Goodnight, Der." Stiles replies, and soon he's snorting and Derek smiles happily before falling asleep next to him.


	4. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for pretty short chapters coming up, I'm not good with long action chapters. But at least things will start to happen now ^^

Derek's phone rings, and he answers instantly.  
"Derek, Stiles' gone!" Scott shouts before Derek can even say hello.  
"Calm down, Scott! What do you men Stiles' gone?" Derek asks, already starting to get scared.  
"I mean... He. Is. Gone! I was supposed to come over to study, but he isn't anywhere in the house, and there's a strange scent here. Any ideas?" he asks, obviously panicking.  
"He was there last night when I went out to check on the pack. Someone must have taken him during the night. Call Lydia and Isaac, I'm coming." Derek says and hangs up before Scott gets to say anything. He throws his phone into the wall and massages his temples. Why did he return home yesterday? He knew something bad was going to happen!  
He curses and jumps into his car. He drives as fast as he can and runs into the Stilinski house. As soon as he's inside he takes a deep breath to calm himself down. If they saw him panicking the others would probably suspect something, and panic wasn't helping in finding Stiles anyways. He walks upstairs and into Stiles' room and sees that Isaac has already arrived. Now they're only waiting for Lydia, and she arrives not even one minute later. Derek looks around the room, trying to spot any differences from last night that could be a sign of any kind of struggle. He sees a bit of leather at the side of Stiles' desk and picks it up. It's the wristband he got Stiles for Christmas. Derek wrestles the fear inside down. At least the wristband is still in one piece.  
"What's that?" Isaac asks, looking over Derek's shoulder.  
"It's Stiles' wristband. I've noticed him wearing it. These symbols are made for protection. Someone knew that and took it off." Derek sighs, and hides that he's lying. then he turns to Lydia.  
"Can you feel anything?" He asks her and she concentrates for a while, but then shakes her head.  
"Not much. He definitely got taken away from here, but I can't sense anything else." She looks both worried and sad.  
"Well, someone certainly knew what they were doing." Isaac says and sounds like he's soon giving up.  
"And that means that's it someone who's dealt with us before." Derek says and Scott nods.  
"That's a lead." he says, hoping.  
"I'll go for a run around town to see if I can catch his scent." Derek informs them and turns to the window.  
"Me and Isaac will help." Scott says and Lydia looks around.  
"I'll stay here and call his dad then." she finally says and with that Derek's gone.

After one hour of meaningless running around, Derek's back in Stiles' room.  
"Nothing." he says to Lydia with a heavy sigh. Not long after that Scott and Isaac returns with the same results.  
"His dad has started a search with the police force, but if the three of you didn't find him I don't think they will either." she says with a sad look.  
"I'm going back to the loft and make a list of the most possible ones to take him. You should all get some sleep, it's getting late." Derek says before walking down the stairs. He drives home and lest all his feelings loose. The intense wave of frustration hits him hard and he punches the wall as hard as he can, which leaves a big hole. He slides down the wall and tries to breathe.  
"Where are you, Stiles?" he asks out loud. When he gets himself under control again he rolls out a map and marks all the places he's sure that Stiles isn't being kept, which basically is only the living areas.  
He walks over to the window and stares at the rain. When had it started raining? He follows a drop on the window with his eyes and thinks of all the people that could have taken Stiles, which is a longer list than he would wish for.  
"We'll find you, Stiles. I promise." He says quietly.


	5. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' POV. An old enemy returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so sorry that it's been so long since I updated. Been busy with school. I'll try to get the whole story up as soon as possible. Again, sorry xx

Stiles wakes up. The light in the room blinds him for a moment, before his eyes gets used to it.  
He looks around to locate himself, but he doesn't recognize the place. It looks like a small cabin, maybe two or three rooms in total, and the lights are very, well... light. He is chained to the wall. He tries to remember what had happened. He had studied for a test in geography, and then he had gone to bed. He had awoken with the sensation that someone had pressed something against his face. He looks down at his wrist. No wristband.

"For the love of... Someone drugged me." He sighs. NO use to just shout out for help. He was probably a few minutes, with car that is, away from Beacon HIlls, and the only one to hear him would be his kidnapper. He tries to feel in his pockets in case his phone is still there; he had been to lazy to change to sleepwear. He had gone to bed at 3 am after all. No phone, of course. The back of his head hits the wall and he closes his eyes.

He sits up abruptly at the sound of a door opening. He stares at the only door in the room. Gerard is the one who enters, and Stiles don't know how to react.

"I thought... I thought you were dead?" he asks, his voice a bit unsteady after not being used for a while. Gerard smiles a really fake smile, and Stiles really wants to punch him.

"Well, you didn't get i confirmed, did you? I thought I'd get you some breakfast. After all, I'm only using you to get the rest of the pack. If they take too long I'll get impatient though, and then I may become violent. But let's not talk about that yet." He puts down a plate with toast and a glass of water to drink before he leaves.

Stiles pick up one of the pieces of toast and starts thinking while he eats. He needs to find a way out of here by himself. The pack will start looking for him as soon as they notice that he's gone, and if they come here... God knows what Gerard has planned. He looks around the room for something to unlock the chains with. Nothing. Had he really expected anything else?

The others have probably noticed that he's gone by now. Derek must be either furious or really worried, running around town to look for him. He sighs again. After a few hours Gerard is back with lunch. After that, time passes slowly. Shortly after he's finished eating his dinner, the rain starts falling. He can't get the thought of Derek, still running around and trying to catch Stiles' scent, out of his head. He rubs his face and tries to keep himself together. He hopes that Derek is inside, away from the heavy rain. He tries to find a comfortable way tolay down to sleep. Sleep is way better than being awake while the night slowly passes.

**************

He is awoken by Gerard coming with breakfast.

"Thye are certainly taking their time finding you, huh?" he says with an evil smirk. Stiles doesn't like it. Evil smirks are never good. That's prbably why they're called evil smirks,and not good smirks.

"Well, they probably have a hard time catching my scent." Stiles snaps.

"How far away from Beacon Hills are we?" he then asks. It's worth a shot.

"About ten minutes if you go by car." Gerard answers, before he leaves again. Stiles haven't got the slightest idea of where he could be, so he tries to think of something else. All his thoughts lead back to Derek, and what he is doing at the moment. The day passes just as slowly as the one before. He's starting to becoming more tired when Gerard come in with the dinner. While he eats Gerard sits down beside him and talks.

"You know, I've got people in town that are looking out in case the pack does something that draws their attention, but they haven't seen a thing. Isaac, Kira, Scott,Lydia... they are all going to school like normal, and my people haven't seen anything of Derek. Have the thought ever ocurred to you that maybe you aren't as important to them as you think you are?" he asks. Stiles continuesto eat in silence. He knows Gerard is only saying all of this to make him angry. At least the last part. Gerard knows exactly how iportant Stiles is to the pack, otherwise he wouldn't have taken him. Maybe the others tries to keep it all down. That would be the smartest. They probably don't know who took him, and tries to work it out secretly. That's what he would've done. Gerard keeps talking, and Stiles tries to keep calm. Anger won't help his situation in any way. He starts to feel dizzy, and when he's eaten all of the food, everything turns black.

When Stiles wakes up, he's haning shirtless from the roof with a belt in his mouth. He locates Gerard in front of him, smiling one of his really fake smiles, and a chill goes down Stiles' spine. This is bad. This is really bad.

"Remember what I said about me becoming violent when I'm impatient? Well... I'm impatient now, and I thought we should send our friends a gift." He says in a disgustingly sweet voice, and Stiles tries to prepare himself for the upcoming pain. Gerard's punch still takes his breath away. He just hangs there, unable to do anything while Gerard throws punches at him. He almost screams sometimes in the beginning, but soon his body goes into some kind of numbness, and all he feel is pain everywhere. Then Gerard pauses for a bit, and Stiles is hanging there, his head low and tears rolling down his cheeks. 

He looks up, and fear strikes him when he sees the knife Gerard is holding. He tries to scream when Gerard starts to cut into him, but the sound is muffled by the belt. Gerard cuts a long, bleeding wound across his chest, and then collects some of the blood in a small vial of glass.

"There we go. How about we send them some of your blood every night? Yes, that should put enough pressure on them, don't you think?" Gerard smiles while taking Stiles down from the roof. He chains him to the wall again and then leaves, chuckling to himself.


	6. To the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finds new motivation to get to Stiles as soon as possible when they recieve a vial of his blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this chapter is a bit shorter. The next one will probably be the last chapter, but maybe I'll add an epilouge of some sort.  
> Enjoy! :)

"Derek... I think you should see this..." Scott says on the phone,slowly. 

"See what?" Derek asks, voice pitching a bit at the end of the sentence. He's already assuming the worst. 

"Just... Come to Stiles'", and then Scott hangs up. Derek quickly puts his phone in his pocket and rushes to his car, grabbing his leather jacket on the way. Not even ten minutes has passed when he parks his car outside the Stilinski house. He dashes into the house and runs up the stairs, into Stiles' room. The first thing he sees is the Sheriff sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands and Lydia having an arm comforting around him. The next thing he sees is Scott wearing the same facial expression as if his world was about to cave in, and Isaac staring into thin air with an expression of anger mixed with worry. Scott silently hands Derek a piece of paper, and Derek reads:

"I'm growing bored. I feel like it's time to send you a trace to help you find your dear Stiles. You have on day, or I'll send you one more trace." 

Derek looks at Scott with a confused look, and Isaac hands him a small bottle of glass. Derek has to take a deep breath to remain calm when he notices the color of the liquid inside. It's deep red, like blood. He opens it, just to make sure, and then he sits down besides the Sheriff.It's defintely blood. And it's definitely Stiles'. He silently counts to ten before looking at Scott.

"What's our next move?" he asks, and Scott looks like it's taking all of his strength to remain focused, which it probably does.

"When I came here, I smelled the paper and caught a faint smell of the forest. They're somewhere in the woods. And I think most of the scent is gone by now,but I smelled the blood just like you did, and..." he stops for a moment. "And I could clearly smell both fear and pain." he finishes.

Derek puts the vial down, and is out the window in werewolf-shape within seconds. Right behind him he can hear Scott and Isaac. The three of them split up, and Derek runs like carzy. Someone has taken Stiles,and hurts him. His Stiles. He doesn't care who it is, he's going to rip their throat out with his teeth,and then their heart with his claws. He silently promise Stiles that.

After one hour they meet up again. Neither of them have found anything, so they decide to continue their search further away from Beacon Hills. When the sun is setting they meet up again. Isaac is the one who's actually caught a faint scent. Scott calls Lydia about it, and Derek calls Stiles' dad. The Sheriff sounds about as relieved as Derek feels. He wants to come, and take some other cops with him, but Derek says no. Whoever it is, he wants to deal with them himself. The Sheriff wishes them luck before they hang up.

"We have to wait for Lydia, she wants to come with us." Scott informs, and then they wait for her. When she arrives they all go to Derek's car,to drive to the place where Isaac caught the scent and walk from there. Derek gets angrier the closer they get, and apparently the other three can sense that, because they all watch him with caution, and Lydia almost seem scared. He tries to calm himself down, but it's hard. Soon they've got a small cabin within sight.

"Lydia, stay here. We don't want you getting hurt in an eventual fight." Derek growls, almost completely shifted. Lydia nods and hides behind a few bushes. Derek looks at Scott and Isaac, and both of them has already shifted. They run towards the cabin, not caring at all to hide. Whoever it is, wants them there and is probably prepared already. Derek runs first and breaks down the door.


	7. Grand Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally time to rescue Stiles! Gerard's got a surprise for them though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter! Thanks to everyone who's read it. And if you want me to write an epilouge, please tell me!  
> Enjoy! :)

The door breaks, and someone comes crashing through. Stiles jump up in the air, even though his whole body is hurting. Only a few mintues ago Gerard had been beating him again. The person stands up, and Stiles sigh in relief, it's Derek. He's almost completely turned, and his eyes are glowing with rage. Apparently Gerard had really sent them the bottle of Stiles' blood.  
Derek spot Stiles, and his expression changes to one full of concern, relief and kindness. He run over to Stiles, not giving a damn about Scott and Isaac who just climbed through what's left of the door. He throw his arms around Stiles' neck and hugs him hard.   
"Hey man, take it easy." Stiles laugh. Derek looks down at the floor.  
"Sorry, I'm just glad to see you again." he says. Stiles laugh again and kiss him. Then he look up at the other two, who are staring at them.   
"'Sup bros?" Stiles ask and smiles. Isaac just slowly nod.  
"Well... I think I speak for both of us when I say that's not really what I expected." he says simply, still processing what had just happened. Derek is the one to finally break the kind of awkward moment.  
"Who did this to you?" he asks, the anger starting to show again. Stiles is just about to answer, but before he can Gerard walks into the room.  
"I believe that would be me." he announces. Scott and Derek both look furious, while Isaac just looks angry, and confused.  
"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" he asks.  
"Why does everyone seem to think that? Apparently, I'm not. Now, Scott, would you please do what you so severely failed at last time?" he asks, holding out his arm toward Scott. Scott seem to actually think about it for a while.  
"Well... actually that would be... Nope. Absolutely not. Never in a million years." he says, and it's clear that Gerard didn't expect another answer but that he's still pissed about it.  
"I thought so. Boys, come out and play." he says, giving sings to someone in the room he had come from, then he walk over to the window.   
Five kanimas comes out of the room.  
"Well, now we know why you haven't gotten to us earlier." Isaac mutter under his breath while turning. Stiles slowly move back to the wall. If he wasn't hurt, he would have helped, but in his current state he know he would only be in the way and probably get them all killed, and that's kind of the opposite of what he wants. So he stay down, even though every part of him is itching to help when the fight starts.  
The largest one of the kanimas attack Derek immediately. It's really strong, and he's got some trouble avoiding getting paralyzed. Not even five minutes in Isaac is down, but one of the kanimas is dead. Stiles drag Isaac out of the way, because just sitting there while the other fight is really frustrating, even if it's for the best.  
"Thanks, wouldn't want ot be overrun by someone." Isaac whisper. Stiles nod to acknowledge the words, while he's focused on the ongoing fight. Scott just took down another kanima, leaving only three. But Derek already got bleeding wounds from the kanimas' claws, and so do Scott, so the odds aren't really looking in their favor. Stiles start to look around for something sharp so he can help, he can't stand just sitting there for one more minute. Someone is about to die, and he has to help.   
Derek is busy with two kanimas, and Scott is taking care of the third. Derek need to move constantly or they will paralyze him, and that can't happen or Scott will have to deal with all three of them and that would mean something bad, probably death, for all four of them. Derek can't see Isaac or Stiles because of the fight, but he knows that they're somewhere along the wall across from Gerard. Derek had spotted Stiles when he dragged Isaac out of the way, and that was about what he could do. In his state, Derek won't allow him to fight, even if the boy want to. But so far he's been smart enough to stay out of the way.  
Derek is barely aware of his wounds. He can't feel them, he's just seen the blood and feel himself losing power. He is not going to be able to keep up the fight, at least not with both kanimas.  
Suddenly one of the is attacked by someone else. When it hits the floor he recoginze Scott, who is burying his claws into it's chest. He sees his chance and takes it, while the other kanima is looking around to see where it's partner has gone. He rush towards it, and simply slits it's throat. He look up to overlook the scene. Isaac is laying against one of the walls, right next to the first kanimas they'd killed. Scott is just finishing the last kanima off, and Gerard looks like he's about to faint or something. But no Stiles anywhere. Derek turns around and sees Stiles sitting on the floor with a sharp piece of wood from the broken door, dripping of the blood from the kanima laying on the floor in front of him. Derek doesn't hesitate for a moment, and dives in to hug the boy tightly.  
"Thank God you're still alive." he whisper in Stiles' ear.  
Isaac start to move again, and shakily stand up. He walks over to Gerard, grab his hair and makes his throat visible. He raise a hand with the claws out to kill the man, but stops.  
"You wanna do this, Derek? I think you've got the most right to it." he says, and Derek stands up.  
"It'll be my pleasure." he growl and gets his claws out. He doesn't say anything, he simply slit Gerard's throat, turns his back on the now dead man and return to Stiles.  
"Let's get going." he orders. Isaac drop the dead body and they walk out of the cabin, Derek supporting Stiles. Lydia jump out of the bushes she had been hiding in. Her face looks incredibly worried, and there are traces of tears. She sees Stiles, run towards him and hug him. He hug her back.   
"I'm so glad it all went well." she says, her voice a bit broken. Stiles nod and kiss her on the top of her head, which earn him an angry look from Derek, which he only roll his eyes at.  
They get back into the car, and drive straight to Stiles'. They're not even inside before the Sheriff is in front of them.  
"Hey, dad." Stiles says with a small smile, brfore he give in to the pain and exhaustion and pass out.   
*************  
He wakes up again in the hospital. He look around and immediately spot Derek next to him, half asleep in his chair.  
"Hey, Sourwolf." Stiles says weakly, and wakes the man up.  
"You're awake." Derek states simply, with one of the largest smiles Stiles has seen on him yet.  
"How long was I out?" Stiles asks, slowly trying to sit up.  
"Just about a day. You'll be out of here tomorrow again." Derek answers, and then he stand up.  
"I'll go and get you something to eat." he says kindly before leaving. Stiles fall back into the pillows, with a smile on his face.  
"I'm alive." he mumble happily to himself. "I've got the best friends ever. Gotta remember to thank them later."


End file.
